Time Traveling Smurf's
by maddycullen23
Summary: This is basically The Smurfs featuring my OC Curious Smurf. *I don't own the Smurfs credit goes to Peyo and Sony Pictures Animation.
1. Chapter 1: The Blue Moon

Curious Smurf woke up and got dressed. As he left his house he noticed that most of the Smurf's were getting ready for a celebration. The Smurflings were also helping. In the center of the village Curious saw Smurfette and a few of the other Smurfs singing and dancing to the Smurf Song. This confused him until he saw his friend Clumsy.

"Clumsy what's happening today?" Curious asked.

"It's the Blue Moon Festival" Clumsy told Curious.

"What's the Blue Moon Festival?" Curious asked.

"I would love to stay and tell you, but I'm late for rehearsal" Clumsy said.

Curious watched Clumsy run off and then decided that he would go and see Papa Smurf. Curious walked to the village leaders house and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Papa Smurf called and Curious walked in.

"What's the Blue Moon Festival?" Curious asked.

"The Blue Moon Festival is a night of celebrations for us Smurfs, were the moon turns Blue. On this occasion I can create a potion to see what the future will hold for us." Papa told Curious.

"That's very interesting. Thank you for sharing it with me" Curious smiled and then closed the door to the village leaders house and decided to wonder round the village.

As he was doing Curious noticed Clumsy sting on his own.

"Why are you looking so down? I thought that you were supposed to be practicing for the dance." Curious said.

"I was. But the other Smurfs don't want to dance with me" Clumsy said.

"That's a shame. Why don't you go and see if Papa needs any help" Curious suggested.

"Ok then" Clumsy said.

In another part of the village Papa Smurf was walking along talking to Smurfette.

"So what did you see in your vision?" Smurfette asked.

"Nothing, really" Papa told Smurfette.

"Perfect. At least we don't have to worry about the mean old nasty…." Smurfette started to say.

"Gargamel" Clumsy finished for her.

"I know what she meant Clumsy" Papa said.

"No, No. I mean Gargamel. I kinda lead him to the village." Clumsy said.

Over hearing the conversation Curious stopped and looked at Clumsy.

"Clumsy, you did what" Curious asked. Before Clumsy could tell him Gargamel appeared with his net. Panic spread over the village as Gargamel destroyed it, sending all the Smurfs running into the forest for safety.

Smurfette and Curious were running together when the noticed that Clumsy had taken a wrong turn. The two of them stopped. It also caught the attention of Brainy, Papa and Grouchy.

"Clumsy is going the wrong way" Curious said.

"Quickly, we must stop him. Before he reaches the forbidden falls" Papa said.

Papa, Brainy, Smurfette, Grouchy and Curious ran after Clumsy. When they got the edge of the cliff they found Clumsy hanging on.

"Clumsy" Smurfette called.

"Help me" Clumsy cried.

"Hold on." Curious said. With the other Smurfs supporting him he tried to reach down and pull Clumsy up. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a portal opened. The moon in the sky was now glowing a dull blue color.

"The Blue Moon" Smurfette gasped.

It started to suck the five Smurfs in but Papa managed to grab on to a stick. However they found out that Gargamel was the one holding the stick. Gargamel started to pull the smurfs back in.

"Looks like you got the short end of the stick Papa" Gargamel laughed. "Now you belong to me".

Papa let go of the stick and the five Smurfs were pulled in to the portal. They found themselves traveling through time, not having a clue were they were going but at least it was away from Gargamel.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to New York

New York City in the year 2011

The portal finally came to an end and Smurfette, Clumsy, Brainy, Grouchy, Papa and Curious came out. They found them selves on some rocks that were part of a large lake.

"Wow, Smurfs you might want to take a look at this" Clumsy gasped as he started to climb up on to a taller rock to get a better view. The others followed.

"Were are we?" Curious asked as he looked around and noticed all the tall buildings that almost touched the sky.

"I don't think that were in Smurf Village anymore" Smurfette said sounding worried.

"Oh my" Papa said.

"I'm just glad that Gargamel isn't coming after us" Grouchy said. Suddenly the portal opened again and Azreal came flying out.

"Azreal"

"Run" Papa said.

The Smurfs quickly ran to find somewhere to hide. They managed to find a small area of bushes and stood quietly hoping that Azreal wouldn't find them. From the hiding place they could see a tall white building.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" Grouchy monad. It was almost sun set now.

"So were just going to jump back in to the portal and go back to our village. Then everybody's happy." Clumsy said.

"Yeah guys lets try and stay smurftimistic" Smurfette said.

"Well I choose not to be. Lets face it were all going to die" Grouchy said while crossing his arms.

"Papa Smurf, how are we going to get home with the portal closed?" Brainy asked.

"I'm sure that when the Blue Moon rises again tonight the portal will re-open. Now lets take shelter until dark" Papa said trying to calm his Smurfs down.

The Smurfs started to wonder around the small area of trees when Azreal interrupted them.

"Oh no, not again" Curious said.

"Quickly Smurfs up that tree" Papa told them. The Smurfs climbed up the tree. Smurfette was last and Azreal managed to catch the edge of her hair.

"My hair" Smurfette cried.

"Smurfette"

"Get back cat" Smurfette said as she touched his nose with her hills.

"Meow"

"Nice going Smurfette" Clumsy cheered from below. Azreal saw Clumsy and started to chase after him. Clumsy quickly jumped up on to a bench.

"Look out Clumsy" Curious called but it was to late, Clumsy had fallen into a box. Just as Curious and Smurfette were about to go and help Clumsy a young man came over and placed another box on top, he then walked of and got into a taxi.

"Quickly Smurfs, to the mechanical wagon" Papa said.

The Smurfs carefully climbed across the branch and on to a large metal signpost.

They walked across it. On the way Brainy fell.

"Carful Brainy" Papa told him.

"I don't like heights" Curious said.

"Don't look down" Papa said.

As the taxi started to pull away Curious looked at Papa

"How are we going to get down there?"

Grouchy jumped and the other four followed.

"A jump form this height will knock the blue out of us" Brainy cried.

Once Curious landed on top of the taxi he looked behind him.

"Erm guys Gargamel is still following us" Curious said.

Suddenly the taxi stopped and Gargamel, who was running to fast, hit the taxi and fell on the floor.

"Knock your self out" The Smurfs laughed. "You've had that coming for over 30 years"

The taxi then turned around the corner. The Smurfs looked around in amazement at all the sites.

"Wow" Curious gasped.

As they were taken along the streets the saw: neon lights, large posters, TV screens and people wearing clothes of many different colors.

"Look there's castles and places" Brainy said.

"And red trolls" Smurfette added.

"This village is amazing Papa" Smurfette said.

"Yes, and its likely to be very dangerous. I want you all to stay close until we rescue Clumsy and get home" Papa said sounding serious.

"Ok then" Curious said.

"Smurfs honor" Smurfette said.

"If you say so" Grouchy added.

The people in the streets were looking at the Smurfs.

"They can see us" Brainy said. "We need to blend in"

Smurfette covered her eyes, Brainy stood as still as possible, Grouchy just crossed his arms, Curious copied one of the poses from the advert on top of the taxi and Papa placed his bag over his face.

Soon the taxi came to a stop, outside a large building that had a least 20 floors.

"I guess this is our stop" Papa said. The Smurfs then climbed up a near by tree and stood on one of the branches.

"How are we supposed to find Clumsy in there" Grouchy complained as he pointed to the building.

"We look in every window" Papa told them.

"I don't to windows" Grouchy said.

"Well lets get looking, otherwise we will be here all night and I really want to go home" Curious said. There was one problem tho.

"Papa, I'm familiar with 100 different shades of blue, and that's not one of them" Brainy said and sure enough the moon was glowing white.

"Don't worry, The portal will open again" Papa said. _"Even if I have to open it my self" _

"How are we going to open to portal, if we can't even find Clumsy" Grouchy said.

"Hey, I think I see something up there" Curious said as he pointed to one of the windows on the next floor.

There was an open window and Curious climbed up to the window seal. Near a table was the box that Clumsy had fallen into.

"Over here" Curious told them.

The four Smurfs climbed in to the apartment and worked together to open the box, but Clumsy wasn't in the box.

"Great, he's not in there" Grouchy complained.

"What do we do now" Smurfette said.

"Quite Smurfs" Papa told them, but it was too late. The shadow placed his hand on the door handle and opened it.

'"Quick hide"

The Smurfs jumped in to the box and stayed as quite as possible, until the box opened and they looked up into the eyes of a man.

"AHHHHHHH" The man shouted.

"AHHHHHHH" The Smurfs shouted

Another shout was heard from somewhere else.

"That's Clumsy" Curious said.

"Come on then" Grouchy said as he jumped out of the box and hit the man on the nose.

"Get out of my house, go back to the sewers" The man said as he tried t shoo them out with an umbrella. This continued until a lady came in. She was holding Clumsy in her hand.

"Grace, were being attacked, do not be fouled by the cuteness" The man said.

"Patrick its ok. There not going to hurt us" Grace said as he looked at Patrick.

"Clumsy" The Smurfs gasped.

"This is Grace, she lives here." Clumsy said.

Grace then placed Clumsy down on the ground so that he could join his brothers and sisters.

"Were sorry about all the trouble we caused. We where looking for Clumsy" Papa said as he looked at Grace.

"That's ok." Grace said.

"Come along now Smurfs. Its time to go" Papa said.

"Oh, please stay." Grace said.

"That's very nice of you, but we must be going" Papa told Grace.

"I insist that you stay. You have no were to go and its dark outside" Grace said.

"You want them to stay" Patrick said, looking at Grace.

"It's the least that we can do." Grace said.

Patrick walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry about Patrick, he is a little stressed at the moment" Grace told them. "Its late. I will grab some blankets and we can talk about things in the morning".

"Thank you for letting us stay" Curious said. Grace smiled as she left the room.

A few minutes latter Grace came back with some blankets and laid them out on one of the sofas.

"Well why don't you get some sleep and we will talk in the morning" Grace said as she left the room.

The Smurfs got in to the blanket.

"Good night, my little Smurfs" Papa said.

Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Grouchy and Curious closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Stargazers and Potions

The next morning the Smurfs were in the Winslow's Kitchen. Grace was washing strawberries while Smurfette and Curious were watching. Patrick was on his laptop, in the Google search bar was the word Smurfs. Patrick then clicked on a link and started to read aloud.

"It says here that Smurfs are mythical creatures from Belgium, also known as schtroumpfs, documented by Peyo."

Grace walked over to the computer "It also says that they bring good luck, like leprechauns to the Irish"

"Grace it says that there mythical" Patrick said.

"But they seem real to me" Grace said as she smiled at Clumsy who was tickling Elway.

Patrick brought the laptop to the table and sat down.

"Ok, to review. You guys come from a magical forest, were you live in oversized mushrooms. Your being chased by and evil wizard called Gargamel and your trapped in New York until there's a Blue Moon. Patrick said as he looked up from the computer.

"Very good" Papa said sounding impressed.

"You also like to use the extreme term smurf for just about anything"

"Smufxacitly" Brainy agreed. Patrick just looked in to space.

"And you all named after your personalities. Do you get your names when your born or after you show a certain trade?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah" Clumsy answered.

"There must be something on your magic window about the Blue Moon" Papa asked. Patrick thought for a moment and then typed in to the search bar the words "Blue Moon". Lots of links came up and Patrick clicked on one.

"What is that magic searching device you are using?" Curious asks.

"Right now, I'm using Google" Patrick said.

"Goooogle" The Smurfs say together. Patrick looked at them like they were crazy.

"A Blue moon, a full moon that occurs twice in one mouth. The moon its self doesn't appear to be blue." Patrick read aloud.

"Not blue" Smurfette gasped.

"But it was blue back home" Curious said.

"Now we will never got home" Brainy said.

"No cause for alarm my little Smurfs. To open the portal all I need to do is smurf us a potion" Papa said, trying to calm Brainy down.

"You hear that, there only staying until there is an actual Blue Moon, which could happen if the little blue Santa man makes a potion" Patrick said as he got up and put his bowl in the sink.

Papa was standing on the table thinking, "The stars will have to be perfectly aligned. Which is difficult to tell with out the correct equipment."

"Master Winslow, may I please borrow your stargazer?" Papa asked.

"My what's a stargazer?" Patrick asked.

"Great he doesn't know what a stargazer is" Grouchy complained.

"Now we will never got back home and its all my fault" Clumsy sighed.

"Were all going to die" Brainy said sounding very worried.

"Calm down Brainy. Everything will be just fine. Right" Curious said.

"Yeah, Papa had a vision and everything turns out to be smurfy" Smurfette said.

Patrick gave his wife a look that said "I must be dreaming" and then left the room, Grace followed.

The Smurfs were left standing on the sofa, Papa then reached in to the bag that he was wearing on his shoulder and handed each Smurf a Smurfberry.

"Just take one everyone, we have to make sure our Smurfberries last." Papa said.

"Great, were going to be here how long" Grouchy asked.

"Not long. Frist we have to find a stargazer and then a book of spells to smurf the portal, very simple my little Smurfs" Papa said.

Patrick walked back in to the living room and stood in front of the mirror, he adjusted his tie.

"Oh someone looks smurfalish" Smurfette said as she jumped down on to the main part of the sofa

"Why are you wearing that thing around your neck?" Curious asked.

"It's a tie and I were it because that's what everyone else wears to work" Patrick answered.

"What do you do?" Curious asked.

"I try and get people to buy thing by analyzing market trends" Patrick said.

"I know he's a fortune teller" Brainy said.

"I would love to explain, but I'm really late" Patrick said out loud but to himself he was thinking "_Why am I having this conversation with a group of little blue people"_

A few minutes later Grace walked in to the living room wearing a green dress and a yellow cover up.

"Wait you had one outfit on, and now your wearing something completely different" Smurfette said.

"Yeah…." Grace started to say but Papa started talking.

"Now Smurfette, she probably got the other one dirty. Lets not embarrass Grace"

"I'm sorry" Smurfette said. Grace smiled at Smurfette.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your mushroom, its really nice" Clumsy said.

"Well.. um I like our little mushroom to, but someone wants to move to a bigger mushroom" Grace said as she looked a Patrick. Patrick sighed and picked up his bag.

"But that means you would be further apart" Smurfette said.

"You said it sister" Grace said. "I really must go now, I'm late for an appointment. We have a baby on the way"

"Wait a minute, we cant just leave them here with out a grown up" Patrick said.

"Ha, I'm 546 years old" Papa told Patrick.

"Of course you are" Patrick said, not sure whether to believe this.

"They will be just fine" Grace said.

"One last thing, I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you" Patrick said.

"But why not?" Smurfette said.

"Erm, people from our world don't do so good with people from other places" Patrick said.

"I mean look at what happened to ET" Patrick added. The Smurfs didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Just stay" Patrick said as she shut the door behind him.

The Smurf started at the door for a few minutes.

"Great" Grouchy sighed. "He's gone and we still don't have a stargazer."

"Hold on a minute. Patrick said that he was fortune teller, so he must have one at his place of business" Brainy said.

"Excellent idea Brainy" Papa said.

"Lets go then" Clumsy said as he run along the sofa but managed to trip. Papa turned around.

"I think it might be better if you stay here. You can keep an eye on the mushroom" Papa said.

"I guess your right" Clumsy said as he sat back down.

Smurfette, Brainy, Grouchy, Curious and Papa made their way over to the fire escape and looked down.

"Is he down there" Curious asked.

"Yeah, look he's getting into that wagon" Brainy said.

"But how are we going to get down there" Curious asked.

"That's what I was thinking" Brainy said but he found him self falling down.

"Use your hat" Grouchy called. Brainy looked up to see that the other Smurfs were now falling.

Once they landed safely on the taxi, well all apart form Grouchy and Brainy who ended up on top of each other.

"Brainy, you can get of now" Grouchy said.

"Ops sorry" Brainy said as he stood up straight. The others laughed.

"Quite Smurfs" Papa told them as they went round the corner.


	4. Chapter 4: Exploring Anjelou

The Taxi came to a stop.

"Hold on Smurfs" Papa said.

"Not to me Grouchy" Smurfette said as she tried to get Grouchy of her.

They watched as Patrick got out of the taxi. The Smurfs then walked around the sign and stood on the side that Patrick was standing.

"Master Winslow, we really need you help" Papa said. Patrick turned around, he did not look very happy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Patrick asked sounding annoyed as he was now late for work.

"We need a stargazer" Curious said.

"But you can't be out in public" Patrick added.

"I'm sorry Master Winslow, but can we please look around your predicting pallor" Papa asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Someone said, Patrick reached into his pocket and handed the man some money.

"Fine" Patrick said. He carefully scoped the Smurfs up and put them in to his jacket. They kept moving around, making Patrick laugh.

Patrick entered the building were he was met by his manger Odel.

"Hey Odel" Patrick greeted.

"Your late" Odel said.

"I'm sorry, I had bit of a crazy morning" Patrick said, He laughed slightly from were the Smurfs were still moving around in his jacket.

"Lets hope that you haven't forgotten that the launch is two nights from now, and we have much work to do. Don't disappoint me" Odel said and with that she walked of.

Patrick walked in to his office and gently let the Smurfs fall on to the table.

"My hair" Smurfette complained.

"Are you crazy?" Patrick said as he moved some white boards in front of the windows and closed the door. "You're going to make me lose my job"

"I don't see a stargazer" Brainy said to Papa. It was true; as the Smurfs looked around they saw lots of paper, a computer and other office equipment.

"Master Winslow, we really need to borrow you stargazer" Papa said.

"I don't have a stargazer. Its not something that people of this century just has, especially here." Patrick said. He tried to be nice to them, but Patrick had work to do.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do" Patrick added as he turned his computer on.

"Well perhaps we could sing to help things along, and then we will get the stargazer. Come along Smurfs"

The Smurfs started to sing the Smurf song. Patrick placed his hands over his ears to try and block out the sound.

"Can you please stop singing" Patrick asked.

The Smurfs continued to sing.

"Please, none of you find that song just the tiniest bit annoying" Patrick said as he moved some paperwork out the way.

"I find it annoying" Grouchy said as he raised his hand.

"What do you sing at work?" Smurfette asked.

"You must sing something" Curious said.

"I don't sing at work." Patrick said.

"We could hum" Smurfette suggested. The Smurfs started to hum, however Patrick was now fed up with the signing and humming.

"I need to focus on my message" Patrick said.

"Oh, I have a message. Always chew with your mouth closed. Papa told us that one" Brainy said.

"You should use that one" Papa suggested

"Or dance and be happy" Smurfette suggested.

"How about, Smile everyday" Curious added.

"Its an embarrassment of riches. They have given you gold" Papa laughed. Patrick sighed.

"Master Winslow, you know it's the right message if it comes form the heart. Isn't that right Smurfs" Papa said. The Smurfs smiled.

Patrick continued to work, while the five Smurfs walked round his desk, looking at all the objects on there. Some of the objects were unfamiliar to them.

After 5 minutes Patrick got fed up and decided to call his wife Grace, However Patrick didn't known that Gargamel was in the exact same building as him.

Grace picked up the Smurfs and put them into a brown paper bag. Grace then walked outside of the building; she put her hand out and stopped a taxi, as she got into the taxi she placed to brown paper on her lap.


	5. Chapter 5: Toy Store Adventure

Grace looked down in to the brown paper bag were the Smurfs were being held so that no one could see them.

"Patrick is very busy at the moment, he doesn't mean to be like this, so if you could just lay low for a little while, I think he would really like that." Grace said.

"I give you my word Miss Grace, my Smurfs will not leave this bag" Papa said.

While Papa was saying this Curious started to look around and stopped when he saw a toy store.

"Look over there" Curious said, "That shop might have a stargazer."

"Come on then, lets go" Clumsy said.

The five Smurfs jumped out of the bag and on to the road. They tired to walk across the road, but found that they had to duck several times so they didn't get hurt by the cars. Grace watched this.

At first the Smurfs were a bit scared of all the humans, as there were so many of them, but they managed to get in to the shop.

"Come back" Grace called as she got out the taxi.

After the Smurfs had gone in to the toy shop, Grace pulled out her phone to call Patrick.

"Hey Grace" Patrick said as he answered the phone.

"Patrick. The Smurfs have gone Awol, im scared that there going to get them selves killed" Grace said.

"I'm sure they will be fine. They can write us a note when they get back, right after they invent paper." Patrick adds.

"They need you. I need you Patrick. Please" Grace said.

"Ok, tell me were you are". Patrick said.

Meanwhile the five Smurfs had entered the toy store. The whole shop was covered with every kind of toy, some that they had never seen before.

They spilt up, Curious and Smurfette went together.

"Look at all this toys" Curious said to Smurfette.

"I known, there's so many" Smurfette said.

Curious and Smurfette soon found themselves in the dolls section.

"Oh, that's creepy, I hope there not looking for a stargazer" Smurfette said, she then saw the dresses and paused.

"Dresses, You mean that I can have more than one kind of dress? What" Smurfette gasped

"I guess so" Curious said.

Smurfette looked at Curious.

"That white one looks nice" Smurfette said as she pointed a white sleeveless dress.

"Why don't you try it on" Curious suggested, but they were interrupted by a group of children.

"Look, I found two more of the strange blue toys" One of them said.

"I think we have a problem" Curious started to say, but Grace showed up and picked Curious up.

"Smurfette, lets go" Grace said.

"But I'm shopping" Smurfette said.

"Lets shop latter" Grace said as she picked Smurfette up and carried the two Smurfs away.

Curious and Smurfette were in Grace's handbag; Grace continued to walk around the shop trying to find the others.

The didn't get very far, Smurfette looked up and saw that Gargamel was right in front of them.

"Grace that's Gargamel" Smurfette whispered.

Grace tried to walk away but Azreal grabbed the bag. Smurfette and Curious escaped, Curious managed to find a hiding place but Smurfette wasn't too lucky.

"Smurfette" Curious called after Gargamel had left.

Once Curious saw that Gargamel was no longer there he came out of his handing place. Patrick found him and he met up with Grace.

"Patrick" Grace said.

"I will get the stargazer" Patrick said.

"Ok, Ill get the Smurfs" Grace added as she took Curious and Clumsy from Patrick.

With all the Smurfs safe and the stargazer brought, they headed home.

As the walked out the shop, the Smurfs saw that Gargamel was being dragged away by men in uniform.

_"__That should keep him away from us, for a while" Curious thought. _


	6. Chapter 6: Passing the Time

When the Smurfs and the two humans got back from the toy story, they were all very tired. Smurfette and Grace had some girl time; Smurfette tried on her new dress. Curious, Grouchy and Clumsy sat on the window seal waiting for Papa to finish looking at the stars.

"What are we going to do now that Gargamel knows were we are?" Curious asked.

"I really don't know, but did you see him getting dragged away by the men in uniform. I don't think that he will be bothering us anytime soon" Brainy said trying to sound positive, but he was just as nervous as the others.

"Shouldn't Papa be done by now. I really want to go home" Clumsy said.

"I know what you mean, all this suspense is killing me" Grouchy said as she got up from the window seal.

Patrick appeared "Well its off, so its either time to celebrate or file for unemployment" Patrick then noticed that the three Smurfs were looking very down and happy. Suddenly he thought of a way to cheer them up.

"I'm sure we will be just fine" Brainy said sounding like he was crying.

"All this waiting around, it's killing us" Grouchy said as he looked up to Patrick.

"I know that felling, better yet I also have the perfect cure. Come with me" Patrick said as he led them in to the siting room. There was a big TV set up, Patrick walked over and turned it on. On his way back to the table he picked up his guitar and Wii remote.

Patrick then started to play along to "Walk this way"

The Smurfs looked at him in amazement.

"You just match the colors with the buttons" Patrick said as she continued to strum.

"Why don't you give it ago" Patrick said to Grouchy.

Grouchy got up and started dancing around taping the buttons with his feet.

"Go Grouchy"

"Your good" Patrick told him.

They continued to sing and dance until the song ended. As the song ended Smurfette walked around the corner with Grace following.

"Hey guys, how do you like my new dress?" Smurfette asked. Suddenly a cold blast came from the vent in the ground, causing Smurfette dress to puff up.

"Sorry Boys" Smurfette said as she flattened it down.

"You look really pretty Smurfette" Curious said.

Patrick's computer then made a noise and he walked over to look at it.

"Yes, she approved the advert" Patrick said sounding really pleased with himself.

"Well done Master Winslow" Papa said as she come back.

"Shall I send it to the bill board company?" Patrick asked Grace.

Grace smiled "Yes"

"Well here goes, fingers crossed, tomorrow this will be on every bill board in New York City" Patrick said as he pressed the send button, however Clumsy had tripped and attached a different file.

"Hey guys Papa's back" Smurfette said.

"Papa are your calculations done?" Brainy asked.

"Well kind off, it's proving a little bit more difficult than I anticipated." Papa said.

"But we are going home right?" Curious asked.

"Of course, but not tonight. Now of to bed" Papa said.

Curious, Clumsy, Grouchy and Brainy were soon laying down in the makeshift beds. Papa came to tuck them in.

"I was hoping that I would be sleeping in my mushroom tonight" Brainy sighed.

"I miss the other Smurfs" Curious said.

"Me to" Clumsy and Smurfette agreed.

"I've never spent the night away from home before" Clumsy told them.

"Well there was last night, but who could sleep" Grouchy said.

"Hush now Smurfs. Everything will be just fine" Papa said as he tucked them in. When he got to Smurfette she was crying.

"Papa do you really think that we will be reunited with the others soon?" Smurfette asked.

Papa came over to Smurfette and placed a kiss on her check. "Don't worry, we will see them again"

_If only the stars would a line. _Papa thought to himself as he went back to continue watching the stars.

Back in the apartment the others were talking about there home.

"You know who I miss: Hefty Smurf, Jokey Smurf" Brainy said.

"Painter, Sassette, the Smurflings and Baby" Curious added.

"Ill tell you who I don't miss Passive aggressive Smurf" Smurfette said.

"He always says such nice things but when he walks away you fell bad" Clumsy said.

Soon the Smurfs were so tired that they fell asleep, dreaming about their home.

**So here is Part 5, Just wanted to say thank you to all the people who are reading this story. **

**Until next time **

**Maddy **


	7. Chapter 7: BillBoard trouble

The next morning the Smurfs were already hard at work, decorating the Winslow's living room with flowers that Clumsy had grown on the fire escape.

Clumsy was putting a flower in to a vase, when he noticed Grace and Patrick coming round the corner.

"There coming" Clumsy told the others.

When Grace and Patrick walked round the corner they stood in the hallway. They were amazed at what the Smurfs had done.

"This is amazing" Grace said "Clumsy"

"Blue thumbs" Clumsy said showing his thumbs.

"Its so pretty" Grace added.

"I think there is to much pink" Grouchy stated.

"Just because your name is Grouchy it doesn't mean that you have to be grouchy" Clumsy said, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, it does" Grouchy said.

"Its not all pink Grouchy" Curious said.

Grace waked over to wear Smurfette was standing and held up her hand "High five." Smurfette looked at her four fingers and wiggled them. "High four"

"High four" Grace said as she touched hands with Smurfette.

"Great news" Papa announced as he suddenly appeared. "The stars have reviled a perfect time to smurf the blue moon."

The Smurf's hugged each other, felling happy that they were almost home and would see their friends again.

"It has to be done tonight between first star and high moon, its our only chance but first we will need a book of spells" Papa said as he turned to Patrick.

"Master Winslow, may I ask you a question?" Papa asked.

"Sure, go ahead" Patrick told him.

"Is there a shop that sells magic potions?" Papa asked.

"Nope, sorry" Patrick said.

"What about spells?" Papa asked.

"Um, no not in this world" Patrick said, he felt sorry for the Smurfs but he had to remind himself that they were in the 21st century, not the middle ages.

"How about old books?" Papa asked.

"I don't think so" Patrick said.

"What about that shop near were you work" Grace suggested.

"Oh Dr. Wrongs" Patrick said.

"That sound ok, I'm sure they will have something" Papa said as he smiled at Patrick.

"Hear that boys, were almost home" Smurfette said as she gave Curious a hug. They were all so happy that they shared a group hug.

"Bring it in big fella" Papa said as he looked to Patrick.

Patrick tried to protest but Grace smiled at him, making Patrick fell guilty. Patrick opened his arms and all the Smurfs climbed on to him causing Patrick to fall back in to the sofa.

After a hectic few days Patrick finally felt relaxed.

Outside the Winslow's apartment Smurfette spotted a strange blue light. Smurfette wanted to know what it was so she climbed up on the arm of the sofa. It was blue moon.

"Look guys, we don't have to make a blue moon because we already have one" Smurfette gasped.

Curious and Clumsy joined Smurfette on the arm of the sofa.

"Smurfette right" Clumsy said.

"I think that's the wrong kind of blue moon" Curious said.

While Clumsy, Curious and Smurfette were standing looking, Patrick had stood up. A shocked expression could be seen on his face. On the billboard was the add that he created for the cosmetics company, but it was the wrong one.

"That's the wrong add" Patrick said as he ran to his study. As Patrick opened the door he noticed that it had been turned into a babies room.

"What happened to my office?" He asked.

"We fixed it for the baby, another smurf hug" Smurfette said trying to cheer Patrick up.

"No, this can't be happening." Patrick said as he played around with the computer. "Someone sent this to the advertisement company last night"

"Who messed with my computer" Patrick added.

"None of my Smurfs" Papa started to say, but then he turned around an noticed that Clumsy had a guilty expression on his face.

"I might of tripped" Clumsy said.

"Well you might of got me fired, you sent the wrong file" Patrick said sounding annoyed.

"Patrick, I'm sure he didn't mean it" Grace said.

"No, Patrick's right, I caused this mess, I was the one who fell in the box and lead us to your apartment. I've caused nothing but trouble and now Gargamel is only minutes away from finding us" Clumsy said, a tear fell down his check.

The Smurfs were now alone.

"Clumsy it's not your fault that you fell in the box. It could of happened to anyone of us." Curious said.

"How about we go and say sorry to Master Winslow. You will fell much better after that" Papa suggested.

The Smurfs hurried to Grace and Patrick's bedroom, were they found Patrick putting on shoes.

"Patrick, think about this for a minute." Grace said.

"Think about what, I've probably lost my job. Grace you said that they would bring good luck. This has been bad luck. I never should of said yes. I never wanted a house of little blue people running around" Patrick said.

"We never intended to be so much trouble Master Winslow" Papa said.

"I'm really sorry" Clumsy said.

Patrick was already on his way out of the apartment.

"Patrick" Grace called as she hurried out the apartment.

Meanwhile the Smurfs were standing, staring after the two humans.

"So what are going to do now?" Grouchy asked. "We have no idea were this book store is"

"I know, we could ask Grace, when she comes back" Curious suggested.

"That's a good idea" Papa said.

When Grace came back she showed them the directions to the book store.

Smurfette, Brainy, Grouchy, Curious and Papa left to find the store, while Clumsy stayed with Grace.

* * *

**Here is Part 7. I decided to add a bit extra to it. Hope you enjoy. **

**Next update will be some time next ****week. **

**Until then **

**Maddy **


	8. Chapter 8: Book Store disaster

The Smurfs took the subway to China Town were they got off. They managed to find some popcorn boxes and put them over their bodies so that they would no be seen.

"I really hope that we find this place soon. Its really hard to see through this box." Grouchy complained, he then bumped into a lamppost. "Ouch"

The other Smurfs laughed

"Come along now Grouchy" Papa told him.

The Smurfs stopped for a second as someone walked past. Curious noticed an old looking shop on the corner of the street.

"Hey, I think that's the book shop" Curious said.

"You're right" Papa said.

"But its closed" Curious added.

"We will just have to find another way in. That book of spells is our ticket home" Papa said.

The Smurfs left there pop corn box disguises and made there way over to the door. Grouchy, Smurfette, Brainy, Papa and Curious managed to climb up and climb in through the letterbox. Once inside the store they looked around in amazement.

"Its kind of creepy in here" Brainy said.

"I think its cool" Curious said.

"Lets just get this box and get out of here" Grouchy said, sounding like he would rather be somewhere else.

"Grouchy is right, lets start looking" Papa said.

Curious walked along one of the shelves. "Nope that's not it" he said, "Have you found anything Smurfette"

"Nothing up here, look out below" Smurfette said as she sided down the banister.

"Hey, I think that I've found something" Curious called as he pulled out a large, blue book and gently dropped it on to the table, were the others were standing.

Brainy started to read from the front cover "L'Histoire des Schtromupfs, Peyo"

Brainy then turned the page. The Smurfs looked at the pictures. This person called Peyo had recorded most of the adventures they had been on and the songs that they liked to sing.

"Yes, this is the one" Papa said. Curious was glade that they had found the book, but he also had a bad felling about something.

Papa turned the page once more, he then took a piece of paper and pencil from his hat.

"The secret runes are hidden in this picture" Papa said.

The Smurfs started at the page as Papa started to write something down.

"Look here at the patterns on this page" Papa said.

Papa contunied to work for a few more minutes, he had managed to write down the spell to open the portal. Suddenly the door opened and the Smurfs turned around. They found them selves staring in to the eyes of their enemy Gargamel. They screamed.

"Allow me, AHHHHH, Its GARGAMEL" Gargamel laughed, he then grabbed the dragon wand from his pocket and pointed it at the Smurfs.

"RUN" Papa shouted.

The Smurfs ran and managed to find a room to hide in. A large bookcase fell on to Gargamel; this allowed the Smurfs some time. They found a metal door that was connected to a pipe; they didn't know were it went, but anywhere was better than staying here with Gargamel.

Smurfette, Grouchy, Brainy and Curious climbed in and Papa shut the door. He then took the small piece of paper from his hat and gave it to Brainy.

"Brainy, take this spell, make the potion and then read the words on this paper. It has to be done tonight and whatever you do please do not come back for me" Papa told Brainy.

"Me, smurf the moon, but I'm not ready" Brainy said.

"You have to be, I know that you can do it" Papa said.

"Papa, please don't do this" Curious said. Smurfette placed an arm around Curious.

"I have to, it's the only way to save you and the others back home" Papa said.

A few seconds later, Gargamel walked in to the room. "Smurfs" he called.

Papa bravely walked over to Gargamel "Well Gargamel, what are you waiting for" Papa said.

Gargamel used his wand to capture Papa. Smurfette, Grouchy, Brainy and Curious watched as Papa winced in pain.

"Papa" Curious cried.

"Papa, no" Smurfette cried.

Even Grouchy was crying.

"We better go, its getting dark" Curious said. "Brainy, I have faith in you"

The Smurfs slowly made their way through the pipe, tears were still in their eyes, but they tired to fight them.

They soon found them selves outside, standing on some crates, down the back of an alley way. Down below they saw some pigeons. There was one problem.

"How are we going to get back to Clumsy?" Smurfette asked.

"That's a good point, were miles away from were Grace and Patrick live, we wont make it in time." Brainy said.

"We could ride." Curious said, looking down at the pigeons.

"I don't think that's safe" Brainy said.

"This city isn't safe." Curious stated, he then got on to one of the pigeons. At first the pigeon was surprised to have rider, but it soon took of in the sky. The others followed.

They soon found themselves flying back to Grace and Patrick's apartment.


	9. Chapter 9: All for one and one for Smurf

Clumsy was walking around the kitchen table in the Winslow's apartment. Grace was standing by the window and Patrick was on the phone to his boss Odel about the advertisements for the cosmetics company.

"Listen before you fire me, I know the ads that ran were not the ones I sent to you. But they were the adds that I should of sent a almost did send. But I didn't because I second guessed my self. I sent you what I thought you wanted, instead of what I thought was right." Patrick smiled at Grace as he said this. "But this is right, these adds mean something to me and.. I don't know if its going to mean something to others to." He paused for a second.

"It's not just a moon, it's a Blue Moon. 'Once in a Blue Moon' That means that are only a few moments in your life were something truly magical happens to you, and if you look away for a second then you will miss it. That's what this means to me, don't let these Blue Moon moments pass by without experiencing them" Patrick finished and placed his arm around Grace.

"Ill call you back, to tell you if your fired" Odel said and Patrick put the phone back in to his pocket.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"We think there still at the Book store." Grace said.

At that moment there was a crashing sound coming form the living room, Grace, Patrick and Clumsy went to look, they saw the Smurfs who had flown in one pigeons land.

"We got the incarnation" Brainy said holding the small piece of paper up.

Patrick looked at the Smurfs and noticed something.

"Where's Papa?" Patrick asked.

"Gargamels got him" Smurfette answered.

"What" Patrick nearly shouted but made sure he kept calm.

"Oh, no" Clumsy said.

"What do you mean by Gargamels got them?" Grace asked.

"He's taken him to some place called Belveedaray Castle" Smurfette answered.

Grace looked at Smurfette confused by what she was saying.

"What's Belveedaray castle, I don't think I've heard of that place" Grace said.

"Wait. I know, he's taken him to Belvedere Castle in Central Park" Patrick said after he put the pieces together.

"He's going to extract his essence" Curious said, he was crying.

"Well we have to go and get him" Grace said.

"No, Gargamels more powerful than ever now" Smurfette said.

"Yeah, Papa said that we are not to go back for him" Curious said.

"No, were not leaving this place with out Papa." Clumsy said as he joined the others on the floor.

"We promised Papa that we wouldn't go back" Grouchy said.

"That's right" Brainy added.

"I didn't" Patrick said as everyone turned to look at him " I didn't promise him anything" Patrick started to walk out the door.

"Wait" Grace called causing Patrick to turn around "I'm coming with you"

"Same" Clumsy added.

"I have to agree with Clumsy, we cant leave her with out Papa. I'm going with Clumsy" Curious said.

This made Smurfette, Brainy and Grouchy change there mind.

"We all going" Smurfette said.

"All for one and one for Smurf" They all said and they lifted their hands up in the air.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle at Belvedere Castle

Patrick, Grace, Smurfette, Grouchy, Clumsy and Curious made their way to Central Park. When they got there, Grace and Grouchy went there own way and Curious, Smurfette, Patrick and Clumsy crawled across the floor. They had to very careful that they were not seen. They soon reached the edge of the balcony and the three Smurfs climbed up on to the edge.

"We all remember the plan" Smurfette asked.

A few seconds later Patrick's phone started to vibrate. It was Brainy, who was on the other side of the park.

"Haw's it going?" Patrick asked.

"I've added the ingredients." Brainy started to say "Its more powerful than I predicted, I don't think I can do it"

"You can do it Brainy, just say the incantation" Patrick said.

Brainy said the words and suddenly there was an explosion. The Smurfs looked up in to the sky and say that the moon was now a shade of blue.

"Its beautiful" Curious said

Curious then turned to Smurfette who was now ready to go and free Papa from Gargamel.

"Be careful Smurfette" Curious said.

"You be carful as well" Smurfette said as she left with Patrick.

After Smurfette left, Curious climbed up on a much higher wall.

"Gargamel, come out and play" Curious said.

Gargamel came out of the castle, carrying his dragon wand with him.

"Smurfs" Gargamel called out as he looked around the area.

"You have our Papa." Curious said "Prepare to get smurfed"

"Yeah what he said" Clumsy added.

"How sweet. Two little Smurfs have come to save their Papa" Gargamel laughed.

"Make that three little Smurfs Gargamel." Brainy said as he lit a rocket and sent it up to the sky. . "Also, I went home and got a few friends"

Most of the Smurf Village had gathered and were now standing on the castle walls.

"My, My.. I think the whole village must be here. What ever will I do with all this essence" Gargamel laughed again and raised his wand.

"On me boys" Hefty said.

"Fire" Handy said. The Smurfs started to throw acorns, eggs and cosmetic products at Gargamel, causing him to trip and drop the wand

"Eat yolk Gargamel" Jokey shouted as he sent an egg flying through the sky, until it hit Gargamels face.

"That's enough Smurfs" Gargamel said as he tried to pick up his wand.

Handy and Dreamy lifted an apple with spikes sticking out of it on to a sling and aimed it at Gargamel.

"You know, one bad apple can really mess up your day" Handy said as the apple hit Gargamel and made him cry out in pain.

On the other side of the wall, Brainy was loading a mini toy building in to the rocket that they had found in to toy store.

"Hey, Gargamel, here's a present from the Big Apple" Brainy said as he pressed the fire button.

Gargamel struggled to get up; he kept slipping on the various objects that were on the floor.

"Oh, that's smashing" Vanity said, looking in to his mirror. Vanity was so busy looking at his mirror that he didn't notice Chef and Baker had sent a frying pan over the edge. The rope attached to the frying pan was stuck on Vanities foot.

"I'm too beautiful to die" Vanity said as the frying ban hit Gargamel in the face.

"Charge" Hefty called. The other Smurfs followed his example.

"Get him" Jokey added.

"Get the wand" another Smurf said.

Meanwhile Grouchy showed up with a bowling ball attached to a flying device.

Gargamel noticed this and sent a blast from his magic wand, causing Grouchy to lose his balance. At the same time the blast destroyed to bowling ball.

"Play time is over, Smurfs. Behold the awesome power of me" Gargamel said laughing.

Gargamel then pointed his wand to the sky, causing a blue wind to from which made the Smurfs to be blown around.

By the time Papa Smurf and Smurfette showed up, Gargamel had captured most of the Smurfs.

"He's got Grouchy." Smurfette said.

Papa then grabbed a stick and leaped high in to sky. "GARGAMEL" he shouted. "YOU LEAVE MY SMURFS ALONE"

"Not so fast, goody blue shoes" Gargamel laughed as he captured Papa Smurf with his wand.

"Now, you watching closely Smurfs. Your Papa Smurf is about to met his little blue end" Gargamel laughed again.

Gargamel then sent Papa flying in to sky with no means of saving himself. The other Smurfs watched in fear.

Luckily Patrick was near by and caught Papa.

"You again" Gargamel said. "Goodbye".

Gargamel tried to aim his wand at Patrick but soon discovered that it was no longer in his hand.

Grouchy had found a way to grab the wand; he had to overcome his fears to do it as well.

"This ends right now" Grouchy said. "I hate what you did to Papa"

However the victory only lasted a second as Grouchy droped to wand.

"Oh, no" he gasped.

Clumsy was the only one close enough now.

"I got it" he called.

"Oh no" Papa said, knowing what was going to happen.

But Clumsy managed to catch the wand.

"I…I got it" Clumsy said.

"Give me back here with my wand" Gargamel said. Suddenly a wave of blue shot out of the wand, causing Gargamel to be flown miles away.

"Clumsy, you did it." Curious said as he gave him a hug.

"Clumsy you're a hero" Grace said as she arrived. Patrick wrapped his arm around Grace.

"I'm a hero," Clumsy said with a big smile on his face.

Hefty then walked over to Clumsy.

"Clumsy, you were so…" Hefty started to say but was interrupted by Papa.

"I'm so proud of you Clumsy. Also I owe you an apology, I believed more in a vision than I did in you."

Papa then picked up the dragon wand. "Now to take care of this" Papa said as he snapped to wand in half. He then threw it in to the lake.

"Now that's all taken care of, we can go home" Papa said.

"To the portal everyone" Brainy said.

They all made their way to the portal. Patrick and Grace Followed.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited at last

Once they got to the portal all the Smurfs said their goodbyes to Patrick and Grace.

"Smurf you all latter" Handy said as he disappeared along with Greedy and Fearless.

"You know I'm not really one for long goodbyes, however I did write a few words I would like to say" Brainy said, reveling some paper.

Before Brainy could read from the paper Grouchy pushed Brainy into the portal. "Goodbye" Brainy called.

Grouchy crossed his arms "I hated this… much less than I expected"

"Bye Grouchy" Patrick said.

"Don't get me wrong, I still hated it" Grouchy added as he jumped in to the portal.

Grace looked to where Smurfette and Curious were standing.

"Hey girlfriend" Grace said.

"I've never had a girlfriend before. Sassette is more of a sister to me than a girl friend. Ill never forget you" Smurfette said.

"High four" Grace said.

"High for Grace" Smurfette said.

"Thank you for everything." Curious said.

"That's ok, take care of Smurfette for me." Grace said.

Curious and Smurfette then went to join Papa who was standing by the portal. On their way they passed Clumsy.

"Hey Smurfette" Clumsy said.

Grace saw Clumsy and carefully picked him up.

"And you. Come here you the little hero." Grace said.

" Hero. Aww stop" Clumsy started to say, but then he changed his mind. "Well actually to you mid saying it again. Its got a nice ring to hit" Clumsy said.

Grace gave Clumsy a kiss on the check and then placed him down with Smurfette and Curious.

"Well Master Winslow, thank you." Papa said. "You saved my whole family"

"Actually, I think it was the other way round" Patrick said as he joined Grace.

Papa smiled "Well I think that we should go home now. We have a Smurf Village to rebuild, your village has given me some ideas"

Patrick gently gave Papa a hug.

"Goodbye Papa" Patrick said.

"Goodbye… Papa" Papa said. Patrick watched as Smurfette, Curious, Clumsy and Papa all jumped in to the portal.

After all the Smurfs had left, Patrick took Graces hand and the two of them walked of together.

On the other side of the portal, all the Smurfs were given each other hugs.

"Smurfette, I missed you" Sassette said.

"I missed you two Sassette. But we had an amazing adventure." Smurfette told the young Smurfling.

"Oh, you must tell me about it now. Please Smurfette" Sassette said.

"Well, it's getting late now. I will tell you all about it tomorrow." Smurfette said.

On the way back the village Smurfette and Curious were talking to each other.

"I was wondering if you kept the dress that Grace gave you?" Curious asked.

"Of course I did." Smurfette said. "Grace gave to me. Its something to remember her by, she's the first girl friend that I have ever had" Smurfette said.

"What about Sassette?" Curious asked.

"As I told Grace, Sassette is more of a younger sister to me than a friend" Smurfette said.

Curious smiled. He was glade to be home with all of his family around him

**Well this is the last chapter of Time Traveling Smurf's. However there will be a one shot story. The next story will based on "The Smurf's 2". It will be called "The Smurf's Adventure in Paris." **


	12. Chapter 12: Note

Just to let you know The Smurf's Adventure in Pairs is now up.


End file.
